The marks upon our hearts
by AshleyBrokeDown1
Summary: In a world where soulmates are bound by weird marks that are engraved upon their skin at birth...Two lovers go against everything they were brought up to believe in..In order to create their own destiny..


**Chapter:1** **THE FLOWER GIRL**

He stood there , solemnly , looking up at the sky .. wondering if there was anything worthwhile he could do to pass his time. After a few moments of thought , he gave up and started walking along the road , knowing exactly what awaited for him at the end of it..

A big part of him wanted to run away from his dusty little village , but he knew well enough , that he could never break free from the chains of his past .. or the bonds that he shared.. He sighed and, looked down on his hand ,as he studied the mark engraved upon his palm.. To his village , it was a mark of honour and dignity.. To him, it was nothing less than a curse.

The mark upon his skin , was something that the Gods of Konoha had bestowed upon him at his birth..It was a sign, that he was born to achieve greatness ...but it was also a sign of entrapment, for every man with the mark of greatness , there was a woman with the exact same mark..and by law, these two were binded together for eternity and were supposed to marry at the age of twenty.

When he was younger , he didn't really care , who he was going to marry.. as things like love and marriage never really appealed to him , so he was okay with anyone, as long as they were human..But as his twentieth birthday came nearer, he noticed something stirring within his chest..

"SASUKE KUN" yelled a woman , disrupting Sasuke's train of thought.. He looked up and gave her a curt nod. "Ino" he mumbled. Yamanaka Ino , was the woman the Gods had chosen for him to marry..She was strong and beautiful , but there was something about her ...something not quite right..

"How are you . Sasuke kun? You seem kinda pale.." she said , as she placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't seem warm."

"Hn." he said , he knew it'd annoy her , but he really wasn't in the mood for holding a conversation with her.

He expected her to yell at him , like she usually did, but she remained calm..and that, worried him. He looked at her , and felt a bit guilty when he noticed the defeat in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun , I know you don't want me as your bride.. but could you not make it so blatantly obvious? You aren't exactly my pick for best groom of the century either." she said with a sharp laugh.

Sasuke sighed and placed a hand on her head, "I know I'm not a perfect man Ino ..But I'll treat you well , I promise." Even if he didnt love her, this woman deserved happiness and respect , and who was Sasuke to deprive her of that.

"Thankyou..." Ino said quietly, as a ghost of a smile graced her lips. He noticed that, she didn't smile much lately, and a part of him knew that he was to blame.. "Oh that's right, I need to pick up a bunch of supplies from the medic, would you like to accompany me?" said Ino , in a tone that seemed to say, Im willing to give this one more try, if you are.

He almost replied " Hn". but stopped ,and instead found himself saying "I'd love to.."

As they walked through the streets, Sasuke couldn't help but notice all the people look at him and Ino with envy.. What even is there to be envious about? He thought.

Ino motioned him to enter a small cabin, and he did as he was cabin was small , and the walls were decorated with paintings and all kinds of ornaments made from scent of the cabin, made Sasuke feel a bit light headed, It reminded him of a flower he had once seen on one of his trips.

As Sasuke tried to remember the name of the flower, a person carrying a tower of boxes, walked into the room , where he and Ino were standing.."Sup Forehead!" Ino suddenly called out.

Ino's outburst caught the person by surprise, and everything they were carrying came crashing down .. "Ino pig !... What the hell? Look what you made me do." exclaimed the person, she was a petite being, almost a head smaller than Sasuke. Her large emerald colour eyes were flooded with panic , she seemed so fragile that for a moment Sasuke couldn't believe she'd been carrying all of that couldn't stop looking at her, she had him mesmerized ..when,he noticed the colour of her hair, he immediately recalled the name of the flower.

"Sakura." He breathed out involuntarily... and for a moment his whole world went still.

Authors note:I stopped my last story due to low amount of reviews and feedbacks.. so if you want me to continue this one.. let me know please , I love you all


End file.
